bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight: The History of Linathan - Chapter 3
Junior year started at around this time and life has gotten busy once again. I still continued to play the game because it still stuck to me. I feel like this is a repetitive thing to say, but who here doesn’t play Brave Frontier? Eh, bad question, but you get what I meant! Life was pretty busy at this time, which meant that I had to cut my time actually playing the game. I pretty much went in full Auto-Battle for convenience sake. It felt great to be able to play the games I love and still do well in school. Squad 7: One Step Closer This squad was the first essential squad I have ever created. I managed to progress very far with this squad, taking on normal quests that were previously hard for me and the latest Vortex dungeons, like Deemo, Miku, etc. This was around September 2014. Felneus was still golden was still one of two Ares’ Excelsior leads in the game. Dia might’ve been released at that time, but I wasn’t able to get her until later. Aisha was my crit buffer, vastly boosting my damage output. She was a very cool-looking unit in my eyes during that time. Melchio was my anti-debuffer and one of my favorite units. I mean, who else can spin their lance in circles and be absolutely sick-looking? Don’t say Mega because he uses an axe and spins in circles. Douglas was my only Spark buffer so I used him. I didn’t play many shooting games in my time, but for Douglas being in the first original batch, he was classic to me. Ho ho ho? Grahdens is in my squad? Yeah, I felt quite foolish to put him in my squad, but I guess it was because I wanted to fulfill rainbow requirements? Rainbow Frontier was present at this time thanks to Lodin and Dia. Oh well, you gotta respect your elders, amirite? Squad 8: Roar of Music I’ve decided to spice things up a bit by using some of the collab units like Miku and Deemo. I was able to get my BB gauges filled every turn depending on the leads I used and because I only used BB spam and rainbow leads. Felneus was still my fellow companion, knowing that the fact that he was on the verge of becoming outclassed. I could’ve used Felneus as my lead for the most part since his BB fill rate was far superior to Miku’s and Miku’s 3 BC fill didn’t mean much. Unlike the other squads, this team didn’t last long. Probably only a few weeks? Fun Fact: At one point when Miku’s dungeon was still open, the energy refill rate changed from 10 minutes per energy to 3 minutes per energy. Praise the gods of Grand Gaia that finally made this a thing! Squad 9: Rainbow Frontier I’ve finally decided to jump on the Rainbow Frontier bandwagon. It is all because I got Dia from Rare Summon that made me make this squad. This was a very successful squad and I was very happy with how it turned out. Dia became my lead for quite a long time, up until Trial 003’s completion, which wasn’t until late-November. This squad managed to take on the hardest challenges in the game, especially Trial of the Gods, which was a challenge that I had to switch around my team for. During this metagame, so many people were focused on having the highest buffs in the game and the highest hit counts. Michele was the best Atk buffer in the game and I wanted her really badly. Because RNGesus was very rude to me, I had to stick with Eze as my Atk buffer for the time being. Heck, he wasn’t all that good for an Atk buffer. Rainbow Frontier lasted for quite a long time. That was until Maxwell Frontier decided to invade the game… Conclusion That's all for the third chapter of The History of Linathan! Thank you all for the support you've given me! Stay tuned for the next installment of The History of Linathan! Comment below on what you think of Chapter 3! How much Auto-Battle did you use? If you used lots, why? If not, do you prefer actually playing the game? Leave them all in the comments below! Check out The History of Linathan - Chapter 2! Check out The History of Linathan - Chapter 4! Want a parody version of this? Ahem... Blake... Check out my Birthday Special! My birthday might be over, but feel free to go for a post-celebration at Linathan's Birthday Special 2015! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Category:Blog posts